callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MacMillan
Captain MacMillan, with the callsign of "Alpha Six" and "'Baseplate" '(in Modern Warfare 3) is a British Special Air Service officer featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. ''He was the commanding officer of Alpha Team featuring then Lieutenant John Price during the missions "One Shot, One Kill" and "All Ghillied Up". He is popular among ''Call of Duty fans for his dense Scottish accent and sharp wit. During design and testing, Infinity Ward used test phrases that were never put on the game, but can be found on YouTube. Biography SAS Career Around 1996, fifteen years prior to the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, MacMillan was the commander of a two-man sniper team in the 22nd Regiment of the SAS which included then-Lieutenant John Price, who was assigned to assassinate future Ultranationalist leader Imran Zakhaev, an arms dealer at the time. Price recalls that it was the first time the British Government had authorized an assassination since World War II. The venue of the assassination was Pripyat, Ukraine, a once bustling town deserted 10 years earlier following the Chernobyl disaster. The peaceful surrounding countryside and Pripyat itself had become overgrown and derelict, the least likely location for an arms deal. Price and MacMillan were both issued ghillie suits and camouflaged suppressed M21s for the mission, along with suppressed USP .45's. An M82 SASR was also used for the assassination attempt. MacMillan and Price had to sneak through the countryside and Pripyat to get to the Hotel Polynissia, where the assassination would take place. Ultranationalist guards, armored patrols and helicopters are all obstacles they either hide from or take out, depending on the player's inclination. MacMillan's knowledge of the radiation zones around the perimeter of their route is sound, and after a brief scare after a "convention" of enemies arrives in Pripyat, MacMillan and Price make their way to the Hotel. There they wait for three days for the shadowy Zakhaev to appear. A Claymore is placed at the doorway of their sniping spot to dispatch of any intruders. When Zakhaev eventually appeared (right in front of the abandoned plant) with a suitcase full of money or weapons, Price and MacMillan prepared for the fatal shot. After MacMillan gave Price ample warning of conditions that could impact the shot, such as the Coriolis effect, Price fired. MacMillan and Price believed that they had killed Zakhaev; but they in fact only blew his arm off. Price and MacMillan quickly shoot down a helicopter and then rappel from the hotel, which is destroyed by a second helicopter. MacMillan and Price then fought their way through Ultranationalist soldiers and affirm a pickup at the town's iconic Ferris Wheel. All went well for the British duo until an attempt to shoot down a helicopter ends in a serious leg injury for MacMillan, forcing Price to carry him. The duo fought their way through the darkening ghost town until finally reaching the extraction point at the Ferris Wheel. Waiting for extraction, they set up C4 and Claymores, picking off countless Ultranationalist soldiers until their helicopter arrived. Baseplate MacMillan returns in Modern Warfare 3, operating in the Hereford, UK, headquarters as Baseplate, commanding the SAS operations during World War III and unofficially sharing intelligence with Captain John Price, as well as sending him equipment for his mission to kill Makarov. Quotes Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare * In sniping missions in which the player controls Soap, Captain Price will occasionally say, "Nice shot, MacMillan would be impressed." This is usually heard in "Blackout" when giving sniper support to the Loyalists. * In some earlier trailers for the game and on the back of the game case he is seen with a suppressed M4A1 instead of his M21. Originally, Infinity Ward gave him such a weapon, but they later reconsidered. * Players have found rather funny, unused dialog within the game files, heard here. * MacMillan will kick open the door to the church if the player kills all the guards prior to the church building. *If the player looks at his eyes from a certain angle, they can see that his eyes are a shade of blue. *If the player looks closely on one of MacMillan's boots, it is possible to faintly see the logo for the US Marine Corps. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *He refers to Price as "son" on several occasions during Modern Warfare 3, highlighting their close relationship, even acting like a father figure in the aftermath of Soap's death. *According to Price, Macmillan "owes him one" as Price carried him when he was injured in One Shot One Kill. *He unofficially shares intel with Price on numerous occasions *Price refers to MacMillan as "Mac" *MacMillan is mentioned as Baseplate in the subtitles during Modern Warfare 3. *The actor who voiced MacMillan in Modern Warfare does not voice MacMillan in Modern Warfare 3, perhaps because there has been 21 years since All Ghillied Up and Infinity Ward needed a different voice. It also could have equally just been that Zach Hanks declined to return. *MacMillan is a SAS O.C.(Officer Commander) during MW3. He was probably promoted to a rank of Major/Colonel during this time. *MacMillan refers to Price as John. *In the introduction of one of the missions in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Captain Price reminds MacMillan of what MacMillan taught Price to do - "Kill 'em all". Gallery File:Cptmacmillan.jpg|MacMillan, investigating his surroundings. File:Price-MacMillan.png|MacMillan (Left) and Price (Right) preparing to assassinate Imran Zakhaev from the hotel. MacMillan´s Face.jpg|MacMillan's face. File:Rappel_McMillan.jpg|Captain MacMillan rappelling from the Hotel where they attempted to kill Imran Zakhaev. 3915139269 0736f1de54.jpg|MacMillan in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Reflex. 1170178-16286-cod432.jpg|MacMillan taking cover behind a destroyed tank. References Category:Characters Category:SAS Members Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:British Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:SAS Members Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:British Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:SAS Members Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:British Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Characters